Izuku random ideas
by umbralux777
Summary: this is where I'll post random ideas about izuku from story ideas to abilities I hope you like them.
1. ravager nomu izuku

This was just a random idea I had hope ya like it

Izuku nearly died during the sludge incident and was left in a coma all for one decided to use the boy against all might who felt no end of guilt for not being able to save him. all for one wanted to turn him into a unique nomu one that could rip all might apart however there was a complication

The boy awoke after the quirks he was given adjusted to his body and attacked all for one's doctor and escaped however his memories were fractured he only remembered his want to be a hero so he became a vigilante while trying to find out who he was.

Izukus appearance

He doesn't look too different he's slightly taller and his well-developed muscles. His hair is now waist length and slightly straiter his forearms, neck, legs, back, and tail are covered in black and green armor-like scales his hands have black claw-like nails, he also has a long prehensile tail covering in the same green and black scales as the rest of him it as wid as a baseball bat and is about five feet long and has an arrowhead-shaped tip.

His vigilante outfit consists of a high collared vest that covers his lower face. Goggles that have tinted lenses cargo shorts and a satchel bag most of his gear he either take from villains or finds in the garbage.

Izuku midoiya

Nomu name: ravager

Vigilante name: behemoth

Quirks

Hyperspeed regeneration

Type: mutation

This quirk grant insane healing ability at the cost of increased metabolism if overused the user will suffer exhaustion muscle fatigue and intense hunger pains.

Beastial claws

Type: transformation

The user can turn their forelimbs into cat-like claws complete with retractable claws there aren't many drawbacks except the user has to sharpen their claws regularly and the normal exhaustion that comes with quirk overuse.

Iron scales

Type: mutation

The user has ormer like scales on select parts of their body specifically vital areas like the neck chest arms legs and back.

Dragons tail

Type: mutation

The user has a scaled prehensile tail that changes depending on who it belongs two, for example, one might have just a normal scaley tail while another might have a diamond or fin at the end.

Strengh from wrath

Type: emitter

The user's strengh increases when they feel intense amounts of wrath as well as increasing all other physical abilities however if the user becomes too angry they will come to their wrath and go berserk. 

Animals instinct

Type: mutation

The user has animalistic senses like improved hearing sight and night vision however the user can be easily overwhelmed by intense light and sound.


	2. yami izuku

I was bored so I came up with another idea if anyone has watched yu gi oh then you will get the title basically izuku gets the pharaohs spirt specifically this one is like how the pharaoh was portrayed in the manga and the original anime also known as season zero

Basically izuku finds the millennium puzzle in an antique shop he and his mother went to however it was in pieces and izuku decided to try and put it together and he nearly does but bakugo decides to be his usual self and toss's the final piece out the window when izuku goes to look for it how ever he gets jumped by the slime villain before he can find it meets all might and has the oh-so-familiar conversation on the roof while izuku is on his way home he sees another classmate getting bullied and essentially mugged by an upper-class mate and decides to intervene and gets the crap kicked out of him that when izuku finds the last piece of the puzzle how it got there he doesn't know all he can think to do is put the last piece in the puzzle and that's when the pharaohs spirit gets put into his body and the story can really go anywhere from there though I will give an idea on how I think the pharaoh would act.

This pharaoh is sadistic much like how he's shown in the original manga/anime and enjoys using his powers on those who deserve making punishment games that usually end with the loser getting traumatized in some ironic way however despite these qualities he will generally do what is right. the big difference it how izuku affects this for one the pharaoh's power would be expanded since the people in my hero academic dont use a children's card game to decide the fate of the world his powers would be appropriately Egyptian themed anywhere from sand or shadow manipulation to some form of bug control could work while his game would be something he only busts out against people who deserve it at first izuku wouldn't know about the pharaoh but would learn about him later on izuku here would simply think the basic's of his new abilities where some kind of odd quirk and would train like crazy to get a handle on them however once he does learn about the pharaoh they reach an agreement izuku would be in control most of the time while the pharaoh would only be brought out if he needed.

I hope you all like this idea and feel free to use it if ya like also I think ill use this story page to post ideas


	3. quirk ideas

so I came up with some random quirk ideas for izuku a while ago and just remembered them so here they are

Heartstring shredder

When the user plays a note on a string instrument it produces a sound wave that can deal physical damage to a target low notes are blunt while high notes act more like a bullet or arrow and medium notes will be more blade-like

Time speedster

The user can speed up or slow down there own time and the time of others namely making himself extremely fast or slowing down his own perception of time to react quicker

Velocity

The user can increase the velocity of things around them making them faster or slower however overuse can cause headaches and exhaustion

Hammerspace

The user can open portals to a special space that fallows them and the user can even enter it to effectively teleport however overuse causes nausea and headaches as well it has a size limit

Boomerang

Anything the user throws will return to them


	4. Fable

Heres another idea for a quirk for izuku

Quirk: fables

Basically izuku can create or summon people and items from stories by writing what he needs on paper but sacrifices his own stamina and energy to do so but only fictional stories, For example, he could create Excalibur or summon little red riding hood. Summoned characters have there own abilities and skills and will fallow any order izuku gives however they are like puppets and posses very little sentient as well items and summons durability depends on how much of his stamina and energy izuku is willing to sacrifice as well only character from fiction though there are some example robin hood and king Arthur being chief among them.

Izuku is still very much like how he is in canon if not a little shyer due to bakugou being a bit more of an ass hole not seeing izukus quirk as useful and saying things like how izuku useless without something to write on and how hed only be a liability and due to this most of there other kids sided with him and when izuku gets to u.a. And makes friends with uraraka he starts to open up he would also get along with tokoyami and Koda.


End file.
